Ciertos malentendidos
by Cronicas Del Huracan
Summary: Sakura, una chica que hace todo lo posible para vivir, elije un trabajo donde parece irle bien pero ¿qué sucederá cuando se reencuentre con ese chico de ojos azules que una vez amó? "-No importa que tan fuerte te haya golpeado la vida, luego levántate"
1. Chapter 1

En una ciudad muy moderna, cuyo nombre es Konoha, caminaba muy apurada una chica de un exótico color (es que, no deben existir muchas personas de un color de pelo rosa natural, ¿verdad?), yendo a un gran y hermoso edificio gris con grandes y bonitas ventanas. O mejor dicho iba apurada a su nuevo empleo en la empresa Namikaze, una importante industria que se dedicaba más que nada a objetos deportivos de todo tipo como palos de hockey, balones, botines, canilleras, y todas esas cosas. Pero lo más importante de lo que queremos hablar es sobre la jovencita que estaba llegando tarde el primer día de trabajo.

-Inner de Sakura: _¡cha! No es posible que lleguemos tarde el primer día ¡y todo por quedarte dormida "cinco minutos más"!_ – protestó.

-¡cállate que no mejoras nada! – contestó molesta con su Inner.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegó a su destino triunfante, pero cuando recordó que aún no conocía a su jefe y que no sabía que tan estricto podía llegar a ser, su sonrisa desapareció.

Una vez que pasó por la recepción y la secretaria le dio indicaciones, subió por el elevador a la última planta (o sea a la planta nº 25) abrió temerosa, una puerta muy lujosa que daba paso a una habitación luminosa donde la esperaba un hombre alto, de anchas espaldas, de buen físico y ciertamente atractivo ya que era rubio y de ojos azules como el cielo, que la miraba curioso.

-Y-yo - ¡pero ¿desde cuándo Sakura tartamudeaba? – Emmm, lo siento mí nombre es Sakura Haruno y… bueno, usted m-me había contratado para un puesto de… - pero el hombre la interrumpió exclamando:

-¡Pero por supuesto! Usted es la joven Haruno-san que aprobó excelentemente mi examen para entrar aquí- el amable hombre la miró detenidamente antes de invitarla a sentarse.

Ya sentada, Sakura empezó a ofrecer disculpas por la demora, presentando justificaciones, pero el señor, que se había presentado como Minato Namikaze y que le había rogado que lo llamara solamente por su nombre, le sonreía diciendo que no, que no se preocupara.

-Haruno-san, luego le pediré a mi secretaria Hinata-san que la acompañe a su oficina, mientras que ahora yo le explicaré todo lo que usted debe… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a un joven adulto que no debía tener más de veinticinco años que gritaba:

-¡viejo, ero-sennin acaba de…! – sus gritos terminaron cundo vio a una chica que él conocía perfectamente.

-Sakura-chan – murmuró el rubio atónito.

-Naruto – murmuró Sakura en el mismo estado.

¿Es que, el destino los odiaba tanto como para hacerlos encontrar de nuevo?

_**Bueno espero que les guste ahora capaz que parezca aburrido o sin emoción pero prometo que va a mejorar.**_


	2. Chapter 2

En cursiva pensamientos, en negrita la Inner de Sakura, en cursiva y negrita flashback

_**-¡viejo, ero-sennin acaba de…! – sus gritos terminaron cundo vio a una chica que él conocía perfectamente.**_

_**-Sakura-chan – murmuró el rubio atónito.**_

_**-Naruto – murmuró Sakura en el mismo estado.**_

Y otra vez ese sueño, en realidad era un recuerdo de hacía meses cuando había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa del señor Namikaze, pero quien sabe por qué lo soñaba tan a menudo.

Con cierta pereza, se levantó de su cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos y torpemente buscó sus pantuflas. Ya levantada se dirigió al baño que estaba en la habitación continua, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia relajara cada uno de sus músculos.

El baño no era de lujo, su cuarto tampoco, ni la cocina ni el pequeño balcón que mostraba una bonita vista a la ciudad ¿cómo era esto posible si su trabajo le daba una excelente paga?, fácil.

_**Sakura había nacido en una familia muy adinerada de gente maliciosa, egoísta y vanidosa, que muchas veces se había aprovechado de su dinero en apuestas, demasiadas. Fue por esto que empezaron a quedarse sin dinero y con deudas que tenían que pagar, sin embargo los señores Haruno, muy orgullosos, se negaban a pagarlas. En una noche como cualquier otra los dos señores Haruno con su linda y mimada hija cenaban tranquilamente cuando oyeron que la ventana era forzada. La hermosa mujer de pelo rosa y marrones ojos, miró inquieta a su esposo ya que desde hacía más de una semana recibían cartas anónimas que decían advertencias y amenazas y ellos intentaban de ignorarlas porque temían que su linda hija se asustara. A la policía no podían recurrir porque sabían que debían dar explicaciones y tendrían que confesar que debían millones de dólares. Entonces de un momento a otro la ventana se abrió bruscamente dejando revelar a un hombre que el señor y la señora Haruno conocían perfectamente y que sabían que él era el autor de esas cartas. Asustados, los tres retrocedieron a la pared más cercana implorando disculpas, pero el hombre, sin piedad sacó un puñal y mató a los dos mayores que cayeron al suelo ya sin vida. La niña llorando y suplicando vio como el puñal se acercaba lentamente a su pequeño cuello. Pero el señor pareció cambiar de idea y sonriendo maliciosamente, guardó el arma.**_

_**-¡¿por qué no me matas a mi también? - preguntó la niña atemorizada.**_

_**-¿para qué? Tú podrías pagar todo lo que deben tus padres cuando seas más grande, evidentemente ahora es imposible – se lamento el señor – pero cuando seas mayor de edad pagarás todo, o si no correrás el mismo destino que tus padres ¿entendido?**_

_**-S-sí – la pequeña muerta de miedo decidió obedecer y una vez que el hombre se había marchado se largo a llorar desconsoladamente sobre los cadáveres de los que alguna vez, habían sido sus padres.**_

Mientras se quedaba ahí, silenciosa permitió que sus preocupaciones invadieran su cabeza:

-_Veamos , esto no puede estar tan mal, porque en el trabajo me pagan bien, aunque tendré que empezar otro trabajo ya que no me alcanza para todas las deudas… solo he pagado dos y me quedan cinco meses,¡¿cómo diablos lo haré? – su desesperación se expandió por todo su pecho pero, optimista decidió pensar soluciones más tarde, ahora debía encargarse de otro problema – en cuanto a Naruto… no soporto verlo con esa estúpida de Hinata que estoy segura que la otra vez me tiró el café a propósito y que sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento son más falsas que… un momento ¡Sakura, ti no te gusta Naruto! ¡Creí que ya lo habías entendido! – realmente estaba confundida._

**-¡¿De qué hablas? No te hagas la tonta, Naruto está más bueno que…**

-¡Deja de aparecer en mi mente! – Gritó interiormente – además, ¡Naruto está con Hinata y no quiero ser la mala de la historia roba-novios!

**-¡Hinata es una zorra que usa un sostén más grande que el de Tsunade-sama! ¡No me digas que no la odias! Desde que llegaste te ha hecho la vida imposible y tú lo sabes bien ¡Y no olvides que tú conociste primero a Naruto!¡A sí que ella es la mala de la historia roba-novios!**

-¡Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón! ¡La aplastaré con mi mejor puño y la pobre no podrá volver a sentarse! – gritó eufórica.

**-¡Así se habla, shannaro!**

**Sakura salió apurada de la ducha ya que pensando tanto, se había olvidado de que el tiempo pasa volando, por lo tanto se cambió rápido, se secó el cabello y bebió un poco de café, para luego salir corriendo a su trabajo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Éste capítulo lo hice con mucho cariño, no pensaba continuar la historia, pero os comentarios tan bonitos que han dejado me animaron a seguir. Me pidieron que los hiciera más largos… ¡me aseguraré de que así sea!_

La puerta de un pequeño apartamento se abrió bruscamente y se cerró más rápido en lo que tardas en decir "hola". Una maleta fue lanzada al suelo y una chica de esbelta figura se dejó caer contra la pared, mientras lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con salir de unos preciosos ojos que hacía tiempo que se humedecían.

-Maldición… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil? ¡Me odio!– aun que eso lo empeoró todo ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir rápidamente.

El día había sido una porquería, una gran basura. Se suponía que como Sakura era perseverante iba a intentar sonreír a todos, por más falsa e hipócrita que fuera, de esa forma nadie se preocuparía por ella. Pero el suceso de aquella mañana había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

_**Sakura se apresuraba a ir al elevador para que la condujera a su oficina, pero recordó que tenía que entregar unos papeles importantes al señor Namikaze, pero lo más probable era que aún no estuviera en la empresa porque tenía que arreglar asuntos personales, por lo tanto decidió que se los daría a su odiosa secretaria, Hinata Hyuga.**_

_**Se acercaba a la oficina de la peli azul cundo escuchó risas. Sonaban tan despreocupadas, ¿era posible que la gente viviera sin preocupaciones ni problemas?**_

_**La chica fue incapaz de moverse por dos razones: sorpresa y curiosidad por saber cuál era la razón de sus armoniosas risas.**_

_**-¡¿En serio? ¡¿Hablas en serio? ¡Vaya, cuéntanos más!- esa voz era sin duda de Kiba Inuzuka, un compañero de trabajo, el chico en ocasiones la había tratado con amabilidad, a Sakura en lo personal le caía bien.**_

_**-Bueno, la otra vez en el baño – y aquella voz tan suave y aterciopelada pertenecía a la chica que odiaba – vi que la chica fea dejaba su maleta en el lavado, de modo que aproveché y lo revisé ¡Y no se imaginan lo que encontré! ¡Un collar ridículo con una florcita rosa! ¡Muy infantil! Aunque no podemos esperar menos de la señorita Haruno – así que había sido ella quien había hecho eso – se lo saqué, miren aquí está – al parecer Hinata se los mostró porque a los pocos segundos se echaron todos a reír. Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a cristalizarse.**_

_**-¡Oh, que ridícula es esa chica! ¿Tienes algo más para contarnos, Hinata?- Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida ¡esa voz era de Tenten! Ella hubiese jurado que había hecho una nueva amiga la conoció, al parecer era todo una mentira, que ilusa.**_

_**-¡Por supuesto! Deberían haber visto cuando una vez por "accidente" – la última palabra sonó a sarcasmo- un café en su blusa ¡la cara que puso! Me largué a llorar falsamente y me da la impresión de que me creyó – más risas resonaron tras la puerta, Sakura estaba por dar la vuelta, dispuesta a ir a su oficina y fingir que no se había enterado de nada, sin embargo, no pudo ignorar los insultos:**_

_**-¡Vaya, esa chica sí que es tonta! ¡Además parece una tabla de planchar! - esa era Karin, una puta como Hinata.**_

_**Una tabla de planchar, sin duda así era ella, era totalmente plana ¿Qué chico se fijaría en ella cuando a su lado estaba Hinata?**_

_**Entonces Sakura recordó cuando hacía aproximadamente dos años su mejor y única amiga le había dicho: "- ¡no dejes que hablen mal de ti! Sakura, si alguien se burla de ti, golpéalo ¡Tienes que enseñarles que contigo no se pueden meter! ¡Tienen que temerte!" – Sí, eso haría.**_

_**Se frotó los ojos para que nadie notara que había estado a punto de llorar y abrió la puerta enfadada haciendo que todas las risas cesaran de inmediato. Algunos rostros se volvieron serios, otros curiosos por saber cómo reaccionaría la chica y otros, incluso horrorizados.**_

_**Sakura con paso firme se dirigió al escritorio, dejó los papeles, luego volteó y enfrentándolos dijo:**_

_**-Bien, los que hayan hablado mal de mí, levanten la mano -nadie dijo nada, pero una tímida mano asomó entra la multitud y Sakura pudo ver que era de Tenten, en su rostro se podía ver claramente lo arrepentida que estaba. Sakura asintió y miró si alguien más se atrevía, para su sorpresa comprobó que Naruto no estaba en la multitud, lo que la alivió ya que ahora sabía que el chico que amaba no se burlaba de ella. Las manos de todos los empleados excepto de Hinata y Karin se levantaron y Sakura sonrió.**_

_**-¿Nadie más? – Preguntó fijando su mirada en la de Hinata que se la devolvió desafiante –De acuerdo- dicho esto se acercó a Karin y la abofeteó mirándola con odio, luego se acercó a Hinata y la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la mejilla de Hinata se tornara roja. Luego cogiendo la maleta le arrancó de las manos a Hinata el collar de la flor rosa y se paró en la puerta diciéndole:**_

_**-escúchame bien, puta, como vuelvas a molestarme o intentas robarme o me entero de que sigues hablando a mis espaldas, te enterarás ¡de quién es verdaderamente Sakura Haruno!**_

_**-Quédate tranquila, cuando el señor Minato-san se entere de que has golpeado estarás despedida- le contestó maliciosamente la Hyuga.**_

_**Tenía razón Hinata, ¡ahora probablemente la despidieran! ¿Cómo carajo iba a pagar las deudas?**_

_**-¡Mientras no vea tu fea cara, todo bien! – le respondió Sakura para luego irse al elevador donde en ese mismo momento salían dos personas de su interior: Naruto y su padre.**_

_**-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- saludó Naruto animadamente, mientras que Minato la saludaba con un respetuoso: -Buenos días, Sakura-san.**_

_**Ella a modo de respuesta hizo una reverencia a cada uno sin mirarlos y nerviosa dijo: -Si me permiten- y se marchó.**_

_**Los dos hombre quedaron confusos, no era común que Sakura saludara tan formal y desanimadamente, por lo tanto exigiendo una repuesta entraron al salón donde todos, excepto Hinata y Karin, los miraban culpables.**_

Lentamente, mientras su rostro era bañado de lágrimas se dirigió a su habitación y se asustó al ver en un espejo su aspecto desconsolado. Confusa, se miró detenidamente y recordó una charla con su amiga Ino:

_**-¡Hey, frentona, no llores más! - le había dicho- no te ves bonita cuando lloras ¡pareces enferma!- y empezó a hacerle cosquillas- ¡así me gusta!- le había dicho cuando Sakura era incapaz de dejar de reír,**_

_**-Gracias puerca, por todo –agradeció mientras que emocionada, abrazaba a su amiga- Te quiero.**_

_**-¿Eh? – Ino no se esperaba esto, pero sonriente, se apresuró a corresponder su abrazo- De nada, yo también te quiero.**_

-Ino tiene razón ¡y ahora Sakura, lávate la cara, te pones bonita y te vas a visitar a la mejor amiga del mundo!

Un rato después, con un pote de helado en la mano, Sakura se encontraba en camino hacia la casa de una amiga que quería con locura.

_¡Comenten, por favor!_


	4. Chapter 4

T.T ¡perdónenme, por favor! He estado tanto tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí, lamento mucho la demora. Quiero agradecer a sus hermosos comentarios, me animan y mucho, sigan comentando, por favor, hacen que salga de mi cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me siento bendecida.

Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Sediielovefan4ever, nena, no pensaras que me olvidé de ti, ¿verdad?, te quiero.

Sakura golpeó suavemente la puerta con la mano derecha ya que la izquierda estaba ocupada por un pote de helado.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellera rubia y un gran busto.

-hola, Tsunade-sama, ¿está Ino en casa? –preguntó a la mujer, mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

Tsunade era como una mamá para Sakura, ella siempre la había tratado como si fuese su propia hija. Cuando los padres de Sakura habían muerto, la familia Yamanaka inmediatamente le dio la bienvenida a su hogar y la acogieron como si fuera parte de la familia. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura cumplió sus quince años decidió vivir en un pequeño apartamento y trabajar para poder pagar las deudas, eso sí, Tsunade –entre lágrimas- le hizo prometer que los visitara a menudo y que ante el menor problema acudiera a ellos.

-Sí, sí, adelante, pasa, está en su habitación- contestó, ayudándola a sacarse el abrigo.

-Gracias – y se dirigió a la escalera no sin antes pedirle si podía servir en copas el helado y luego entregárselos.

Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando oyó las voces de la televisión y el llanto desconsolado de Ino Yamanaka. Preocupada se apresuró a entrar. La Yamanaka estaba sentada en un sofá, viendo la tele, mientras que con un pañuelo secaba sus lágrimas. Apenas la vio, su rostro se alegró y le gritó:

-¡Sakura, que bien que has llegado! Siéntate. – le ordenó.

¡Ahora entendía! Estaba llorando por una de esas típicas novelas de amores prohibidos. En ese momento daban una novela donde mostraban que un par de mejores amigos se enamoraba justo cuando el joven estaba por casarse, pero se veían a escondidas, todo esto le recordó un poco a su historia con Naruto. La mamá de Ino llegó con los helados prometidos, los dejó en una pequeña mesa y se retiró.

Una vez que Ino terminó de ver la novela con los ojos llorosos, le preguntó a Sakura el motivo de su visita, y ella le contó su pésimo día, se descargó, detalló cada instante y expreso su temor a que la despidieran y su amiga la escuchó todo el tiempo, no interrumpió y al final la apoyó y añadió insultos a Hinata y a Karin, a todo esto Sakura se sintió mucho mejor.

-…y si te echan – terminaba de decir- te conseguirás un trabajo mejor en donde no haya una arpía como Hinata.

-Sí, pero me gusta ese trabajo.

-¿Te gusta el trabajo o Naruto?- preguntó Ino con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta Naruto! –aunque su sonrojo indicaba lo contario.

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

-No estoy segura- contestó preocupada- creo que debería hablar con Minato-san.

-Estoy de acuerdo, deberías afrontarlo.

-De acuerdo – dijo a la vez que soltaba un suspiro- iré ahora mismo.

Una vez que se hubiese despedido y puesto el abrigo, Sakura se marchó a la oficina.

Cuando ya había llegado al edificio se cruzó con Naruto que la saludó con una de sus enormes sonrisas que dejaban ver sus blanquecinos dientes.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Naruto! – dijo devolviéndole el saludo y la sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por el acontecimiento de esta mañana – dijo muy serio- Tenten y los demás me contaron lo que hicieron –en sus ojos se pudo ver reflejada la rabia- ya me he hecho cargo de eso.

-¿Eh, pero no me despedirán por abofetear a Hinata y Karin? –estaba confundida.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Se las tenían bien merecidas!

-¿Enserio? –ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. –le contestó sonriente.

En la cara de Sakura apareció una gran expresión de alivio y sonrió enormemente a Naruto.

-Pero tú, –dijo tímidamente- ¿no deberías defender a Hinata?

-¿Por qué?- le contestó muy sorprendido.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ustedes son novios!

-Sakura-chan, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – Naruto debía de estar jugando.

-¡Me lo dijo Hinata!- exclamó.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Yo novio de Hinata?- estaba perplejo.

-Bueno, al menos es lo que ella dijo…

-Ya hablaré con ella, pero es mentira, yo no salgo con Hinata.

-Oh, ya veo- Sakura intentó simular la felicidad y esperanza que la embriagaba en esos momentos, y cuando se despidieron tomando rumbos diferentes, sonrió como nunca antes en su vida.

Los meses pasaron lentamente, Sakura había logrado pagar una deuda más, pero aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por adelante. Las cosas en el trabajo mejoraron, como castigo se le asignó a Hinata y Karin un nivel de trabajo más bajo, y Sakura fue ascendida a secretaria de Minato, por lo tanto empezó a recibir un salario más alto, no se podía quejar aunque tuviera una gran cantidad de dinero que pagar. Además su relación con sus compañeros de trabajo también mejoró, se había hecho muy amiga de todos (sin contar a Hinata y Karin, por supuesto, que empeoró ya que Hinata cada vez sentía más celos de Sakura).

Cierto día, Naruto invitó a cenar a Sakura, y esta aceptó encantada. Fueron a comer a un lujoso restaurante, (cortesía de Naruto) al aire libre, bajo la hermosa Luna, el tiempo estaba hermoso.

-Sakura-chan, quiero aclarar algo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que…?

-Naruto, por favor, no hablemos de lo que sucedió aquel día, te lo ruego. – su mente viajó a aquel instante, donde había visto aquella escena, realmente no quería recordarlo… era mejor si empezaban desde cero.

-Está bien, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está tu amiga Ino? – y se pusieron a hablar de los viejos tiempos, de sus gustos, de sus amigos, hasta que hubo un momento incómodo cuando se inconscientemente se habían acercado sobre la mesa quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Un poco más, un poco más y podrían probar el dulce sabor de sus labios, solo un poco más… ¡Pero no! Alguien en el cielo los debía odiar, porque en ese preciso instante se largó una gran lluvia que si no se apresuraban, los empaparía por completo.

Ellos rieron suavemente y tardaron un poco en reaccionar y salir corriendo hacia el auto de Naruto, ¡qué momento!, ambos se habían quedando hipnotizados mirando los ojos de su acompañante, pero desafortunadamente no habían logrado rozar sus labios.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

-Bueno… podríamos ir a mi casa, queda a unas pocas cuadras, puedes secarte y ya que es muy tarde te quedas a dormir allí, ¡en otra cama, claro!- se apresuró a corregir nervioso.

-Eh, sí, está bien- la idea de pasar una noche con Naruto la ponía muy nerviosa y la hacía sonrojar, agradecía que su cabello ocultara su rostro, sino él creería que era una pervertida.

Llegaron pronto a una lujosa mansión, con un gran jardín.

-¡Es una casa enorme para una sola persona! –dijo mentalmente.

Sin embargo se equivocaba, ya que cuando Naruto abrió la puerta oyó la voz chillona de una mujer, que enojada soltabas una serie de palabrotas dirigidas a alguien. Cuando la mujer advirtió que tenía visitantes, se acercó curiosa y sonrió al ver que se trataba de una chica.

Sakura se quedó asombrada, ¡era una mujer hermosa!: tenía un larguísimo cabello rojo, unos grandes ojos de color miel, y parecía muy joven.

-¡Hola!- dijo sonriente la mujer- ¡Soy Kushina, la mamá de Naruto!- ahora Sakura sabía de dónde había heredado esa sonrisa Naruto.

_¿Qué tal? :3 ¡comenten por favor!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya lo sé, hace meses que no actualizo. Por favor, ¡discúlpenme! ¿Alguien conoce a Super Junior? Me pondré a bailar la canción "Sorry, sorry"**

**Ah, por cierto, este capítulo está dedicado a **_**chico cj seddie, **_**a quien respeto y admiro mucho. Espero que ocurra un milagro, lo pido de corazón.**

-Buenas noches- saludó inclinándose- soy Sakura Haruno.

La mujer se quedó anonada viendo a la pelirosa avergonzada, y para sorpresa de Sakura y Naruto, Kushina abrazó y acarició a la chica como su se tratara de un oso de felpa.

-¡Eres tan linda! No seas tan cortés, actúa naturalmente frente a mí.

Sakura, que aún no se había recuperado del todo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ve a traer toallas!- le ordenó Kushina a Naruto.

-¡Vaya que es bipolar!- murmuró el chico mientras se dirigía al baño. Sakura lo oyó decir algo más que no llegó a oír. La pelirroja lo ignoró o no lo escuchó y sin desprenderse del abrazo, obligó a Sakura a sentarse y a tomar un té.

-¡Eres como la hija que siempre deseé tener!- exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, pero nunca podría ser así debido a tu temperamento y tu aspecto- comentó Naruto que llegaba con las toallas.

-¿¡Me estás llamando fea! ¡Toma tu merecido, idiota! – y le dio un buen golpe.

Un momento, ¿eso era un halago? Un halago indirecto.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír en voz baja. Ver a Kushina dando un sermón a su hijo, le hizo recordar a su madre. Cuando Sakura llegaba a si casa completamente sucia después de haber jugado con Ino, su madre le reprochaba preguntándole cómo era posible que una niña de tan alto estatus se comportara así. Sakura en ese entonces la ignoraba y comía sus galletas preferidas. El recuerdo hizo que soltara un suspiro y que tragara duro para evitar que se formara un nudo en la garganta. Le hubiera encantado retroceder el tiempo, decirle a su madre que lo lamentaba y luego se abrazarían, mientras su madre cocinaba una deliciosa cena.

¿Por qué entre las millones de personas del planeta, les había tocado a sus padres ese destino?

Se mordió la lengua para no llorar con tanta fuerza que se lastimó, pero ignoró la sangre. Se preguntó por qué era tan estúpida y se limitó a sentarse allí, con una dulce sonrisa, mirando la escena.

Aquella noche la pasó muy bien. Kushina no había dejado de mimarla, le había hecho peinados divertidos y le había pintado las uñas.

-¡Oh! Quiero que conserves algo – dijo mientras se agachaba a espaldas de Sakura revolviendo en un baúl.

-¡No, no! Por favor, no se moleste.

-Tú eres como mi hija, ¿qué clase de madre no querrías regalarle algo a su hijos? Tengo todo el derecho – añadió sin dejar de buscar.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras intentaba procesar las palabras de Kushina. Su hija, ella la consideraba su hija. Se sintió tan protegida y querida con esas simples palabras que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaran por su rostro de porcelana.

-¡Aquí está! – anunció aliviada y contenta.

La mujer abrochó en los cabellos de Sakura una especie de hebilla de color verde agua con florcitas blancas. Sencillo pero encantador. Barato pero con un valor insuperable para Sakura.

-¡Te queda precioso! Combina con tus ojos – comentó encantada.

Sakura obedeció a sus impulsos y rodeó a Kushina con sus brazos sin dejar de sollozar.

-Sakura, cariño, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada frotando su espalda con las manos.

-Muchas gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Kushina no respondió, sólo aumentó el abrazo. Cuando se separaron la pelirroja le dijo:

-No es necesario que me cuentes lo que te sucede, pero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura, sonriente, asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que se iba a lavar la cara.

Ni bien salió de la habitación se topó con Naruto, que tenía un delantal y los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró y fue incapaz de hablar.

-¡Hey, Sakura-chan! No te imaginas lo delicioso que va a estar mi pastel de… ¿Estuviste llorando?

-¡No! Sólo me entró una basurita.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma – le espetó con el ceño fruncido.

La chica soltó un suspiro y abrió la boca dispuesta a contarle todo, ella confiaba en Naruto, pero una voz masculina que se oyó en el vestíbulo la interrumpió.

-¡He llegado!- anunció Minato Namikaze.

Sakura le sonrió aliviada a Naruto.

-Luego te cuento.

Le saludó a Minato que no se mostró demasiado sorprendido al verla. El atractivo hombre le sonrió cálidamente y murmuró algo que sonó parecido a: "Debí haber imaginado que sucedería".

Durante la madrugada Sakura tuvo una espantosa pesadilla. Soñaba que estaba almorzando con los Namikaze y de pronto aparecía _Él _con su sádica sonrisa y con su puñal que no dejaba de chorrear sangre. Los apuñalaba a Naruto, Kushina y Minato pero a ella la dejaba en el suelo, temblorosa y sin dejar de llorar y gritar. Por suerte despertó, "es sólo un sueño" se dijo aliviada agarrándose la cabeza.

Sintió tanta sed que la chica decidió ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

Después de haber dejado el vaso en su lugar, se dispuso a volver a la habitación donde dormía pero se encontró con Naruto.

Sakura sólo llevaba una camiseta enorme, propiedad del rubio, que aunque le llegaba hasta los muslos, a Naruto le pareció la chica más provocativa y seductora chica.

Naruto no tardó en sonrojarse, pero para su fortuna, Sakura no lo podía ver debido a la oscuridad que habitaba en la cocina.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- murmuró nerviosa Sakura. El chico llevaba una remera blanca que dejaba ver su bien formado pecho y unos ligeros pantalones.

-Yo sólo fui al baño, ¡dattebayo!- contestó con una sonrisa muy ancha- ¿y tú?

-Estaba sedienta- explicó señalando con el pulgar al vaso.

-Ah, ya, ¿tienes ganas de conversar?

Sakura respondió afirmativamente y se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Por qué llorabas antes?- empezó Naruto.

Ella le contó todo lo que había ocurrido y Naruto la comprendió perfectamente. A veces, él era el mejor amigo de ella.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Naruto no se aguantó y dijo:

-Sakura-chan… necesito hablar sobre lo que pasó aquél día.

-Naruto… -dijo dudosa.

-Te lo ruego, escúchame, por favor.

Sakura asintió lentamente alentándolo a que hablara.

-Sucedió una tarde en el colegio, yo estaba volviendo al dormitorio cuando los escuché. Se trataba de Sasuke. Estaba… bueno, gimiendo tu nombre, y se escuchaban los gemidos de una voz femenina. Comprendí que eras tú y me marché dolido.

-Yo no… - interrumpió protestando.

-Ya lo sé, espera. _"En aquél entonces, nosotros salíamos, éramos muy felices juntos, todos nos envidiaban. Yo te amaba con locura y tú también, era perfecto. Pero luego de aquél suceso yo estaba confuso, necesitaba pensar. Fue por eso que comencé a evitarte. Tú estabas preocupada y me buscabas por todos lados preguntándote qué habías hecho mal, pero yo tenía siempre una excusa para huir. A la semana, salió en el diario escolar la noticia que tú eras becada. Te habías ganado una beca en aquella escuela tan cara y distinguida porque eras muy inteligente y aunque yo quería ayudarte a pagar, tú te negabas, eras muy independiente y trabajas como mesera en un bar a tiempo parcial. En aquél colegio, los alumnos les hacían la vida imposible a los becados, por eso tú decidiste guardar el secreto y me hiciste jurar que también lo hiciera. Sólo yo conocía el secreto además de Ino. Yo no dudé en guardarlo, tú eras mi novia y mejor amiga. Por eso fue que cuando salió en diario escolar la noticia, tú comprendiste que había sido yo, ¡pero no era así!, todo tiene una explicación. Sufriste bastante y nosotros discutimos, dije cosas que no debí haber dicho"._ Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan- terminó Naruto arrepentido.

Sakura sonrió.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Te creo en lo que me dices, te pido disculpas por acusarte y te juro que yo no me acosté con Sasuke, pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?

-El responsable de todo esto, fue Sasuke – declaró.

-¡¿Sasuke? ¿Tu primo y mejor amigo?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, él fue el que fingió los gemidos con una de sus seguidoras. Fue ella quien averiguó que eras becada; ella era la hija del director.

.Ya veo, pero, ¿por qué Sasuke hizo eso? ¿Y cómo supiste la verdad?

-Acerca de la primera pregunta… no lo sé. Él me explicó arrepentido, luego de que tú te fuiste del colegio, lo que había hecho. Pero me dijo que no podía darme el motivo, y que lo lamentaba mucho. Quise buscarte y aclarar los malentendidos, pero yo había perdido todo contacto contigo.

Se formó un silencio en el cual cada uno reflexionaba de lo ocurrido, y al rato Naruto se decidió a hablar.

-Entonces… ¿podemos seguir siendo novios?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Ella fingió que lo pensaba.

-No lo sé, déjame que lo piense- bromeó.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura rompió a reír. Y no era una risa falsa. Era una como las que había oído en la oficina; alegre y sincera. Por primera vez en años, Sakura rio con ganas, llena de vida.

Y Naruto se quedó maravillado del cambio, tan embobado estaba que se acercó silenciosamente a la pelirosa. Ella al verlo tan cerca dejó de reír y se acercó cerrando los ojos.

No se besaron apasionadamente como en las películas, era un beso tierno, torpe y tímido pero con mucho amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Adiós!- despidió con la mano a Sakura, Naruto y Minato que se marchaban juntos a la oficina

¡Ah! Qué bonito era el amor. Al despertarse se había enterado de que tenía nuera, y una muy bonita.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Kushina fue a guardar a su escritorio unas revistas de moda que había estando leyendo, y cuando abrió el cajón, un sobre rosa y viejo le llamó la atención. Eran las cartas que su antigua mejor amiga le había escrito durante su luna de miel.

Se sentó en la silla giratoria y comenzó a leer.

Q_uerida Kushina:_

_ ¿Acaso alguien puede ser más feliz que yo en estos momentos? Esto va de maravillas, Hiroto es muy dulce conmigo. Me acompaña a todos lados y no me saca la mirada de encima._

_Soy igual de feliz que en el momento en que nos casamos, aún me cuesta creer que mi nuevo nombre es: "Subaru Haruno", ¡me suena a gloria…!_

-¿Haruno? ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Eso significa que…

Dejó caer la carta y horrorizada, se tapó la boca con las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Comenten por favor, y gracias por leer.


End file.
